Woof Feels Scared
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Woof Got Hurt By Wakko, Yakko, And Dot. Diesel, Waldo, And Paul Comfort Him. Then Waldo And Wizard Whitebeard Give The Animaniacs A Lesson. Requested By Diesel Thomas Breadman (Along With His Bro, Paul Breadman).


_**Woof Feels Scared**_

 _ **Requested By Diesel Thomas Breadman.**_

 _ **Includes Paul Breadman, Diesel Breadman's Brother! And Diesel Breadman Himself!**_

 _ **No Burning My Stories, Please Relax And Rest And Read And Review And Rock 'N' Roll, Yo!**_

Woof The Dog (Wally's Dog) Was Walking Slowly When The Warner Brothers (Along With Their Warner Sister, Dot) Appear.

"Well, Well, Well! If It Isn't The Dog Who Finds Wally!" Yakko Said, Kicking Woof With His Foot.

Waldo And Wizard Whitebeard Appear.

"No, Please Do Not Hurt Waldo's Dog!" Wizard Whitebeard Said.

"Wizard Whitebeard Is Right. You're Gonna Kill My Dog If You Do That!" Waldo Said.

"Oh, Be Quiet, Mister Guy Who Hides All The Time, Along With The Wizard Who Does Not Know How To Do Magic. We Can Do Whatever We Want To Your Dog. You Can't Ever Boss The Animaniacs Around! No, Sir!" Yakko Growled.

"Yeah! Now, Get Out!" Wakko Said.

Yakko Stepped On Woof.

"Now...Let's Cause Pain For This Dog." Yakko Laughed Evilly.

Wakko Took Woof's Hat, And Glasses, And Kicked Him Off The Table.

"Oh My Goodness! I Can't Believe How Ruthlessly Cruel They're Being To Your Dog, Wally! That's Abuse, And Yet Cruelty To Animals And Pets." Wizard Whitebeard Said.

"I Know, Wizard. Hey, Yakko. Stop Hurting My Dog! You're Making A Really Huge Mistake!" Waldo Said.

Dot Helped Woof Up.

Woof Barked Happily, Thanking Dot For Helping Woof Up.

"You're Unwelcome, You Barking Mutt!" Just For That, Dot Stepped On Woof's Foot, Causing Woof To Howl At It.

And Finally, Wakko SMASHED Woof With A Huge Mallet!

The Three Animaniacs Laughed At Woof And They Ran Away.

"Poor Dog..." Wizard Whitebeard Said.

"He Feels Scared To Be Hurt. I Better Take Care Of Him." Waldo Said.

"Good Luck, Wally." Wizard Whitebeard Said.

Waldo Took His Dog, Woof, Home.

Woof's Heart Was Broken, As His Head Was Hung In Shame, Tears Falling From His Eyes. He Got Hurt By Wakko, Yakko, And Dot.

"What's That, Woof? You Say They're So Mean To You? You Say That They Hurt Your Feelings, And Your Heart Too?" Waldo Said To Woof.

Woof Agreed.

Meanwhile, Microsoft Sam Was Giving Orders To Paul Breadman.

"So Anyway, All You Have To Do Is Give Woof A Bone. And Then Dog Food. And Then You-" Sam Got Cut Off When He Heard Woof Howling.

"What Was That Noise?" Paul Said.

"I Don't Know." Sam Replied.

"Should We Take A Look Around?" Diesel Said.

"I Think So." Sam Said.

They Go To The Other Room, Where At The Corner They See Waldo Taking Care Of Woof.

"What Happened There?" Sam Said.

"Diesel Thomas Breadman, Paul Breadman, And Microsoft Sam! Thank Goodness You're Here! Wakko, Yakko, And Dot Beat My Dog, Woof, Up And Hurt His Feelings. Those Mean Animaniacs!" Waldo Said.

"Aww, Boy. This, Can't, Be..." Diesel Was Trying To Speak.

"This Can't Be Good At All." Paul Said.

"That Poor Dog." Diesel Said, Hugging Woof.

Waldo Hugs The Three.

"Woof, If There's Anything Wrong, You Can Call On Me, Wally! Don't Forget About Diesel, Paul, And Sam." Waldo Encouraged Woof.

"We're, All, Here, For, You." Diesel Tried To Talk.

Sam Tried To Hear What Diesel Said. "What's Diesel Saying?"

"We're, All, Here, For, You." Paul Repeated What Diesel Was Saying The First Time.

"Yeah, You're Wally's Dog, And You Always Need Some Help." Diesel Said.

Woof Agreed.

"Someday, Woof, When You're Bigger, You'll Be Fighting The Animaniacs Again!" Waldo Encouraged Woof.

"That's A Good Dog!" Diesel Said, As He Pet Woof.

"Now That's The Dog We Know And Love!" Paul Said.

Woof Barked Happily.

They All Laughed.

"Okay Then. Stay Here, Woof. I'm Gonna Teach These Animaniacs A Lesson." Wally Said As He Walked Out The Door.

"You, Should, Stay, Right, Here." Diesel Said.

"What Do You Think Diesel's Saying, Paul?" Sam Asked.

"You Don't Want To Know, Sam." Paul Said.

"Okay Then." Sam Said.

Then Waldo Walked Off.

Meanwhile, Wakko, Yakko And Dot Were All Talking About Their Success.

"That Dog Deserved It!" Dot Said.

"He's So Easy To Hurt!" Yakko Said.

"Yeah! So What's Gonna Happen Now? His Owner, Wally, Is Going To Come And Protect Him?" Wakko Said.

They All Laughed Until Wally Stopped Them From Laughing.

"What The Heck Was That?" Wakko Said.

"That Almost Gave Me A Heart Attack!" Dot Said.

"What Happened This Time?" Yakko Said.

Then They Saw Waldo And Started To Run Away, Until Waldo Stopped Them From Doing Anything Else.

"...I Think I Know It Now." Yakko Said.

The Stops Were Coming From Wally, Who Was Angry.

They All Screamed.

"Stop Right There!" Waldo Said As He Stopped Them From Screaming.

The Three Then Ran To Waldo.

"It Would Be Nice If You Never Hurt My Dog, Woof, Ever Again." Waldo Said.

"O-Okay Then..." Wakko Said In Fear.

"Sorry! W-We Promise To Be Good This Time!" Dot Said, Acting Nervous.

"W-We Will Never Do It Ever Again..." Yakko Said.

"Good! Now...Uh, Go Run Around The Warner Movie Lot!" Waldo Said.

"Yes, Sir, Waldo, Sir!" The Animaniacs Said And Then Run Off Heading For The Warner Movie Lot.

Waldo Walked Away.

They Saw Woof, Still Standing There.

"I'm Glad To See You're Still Safe And Secure, Woof." Waldo Said.

Woof Jumped Into Waldo's Arms And Licked His Face.

Waldo, Wizard Whitebeard, Diesel, Paul, And Sam All Pick Up Woof And Go Home.

Once They Went Home, They Bandaged Woof's Injuries, And They Were All Fine.

Well, Except For These Animaniacs, Of Course.

See Ya, Wally Watchers!

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **I Hope This Is Cool With You, Diesel And Paul. I Hope You Bros Love It. And To Fanfiction Writers, No Sending Me To The Devil, And Play Some Rock 'N' Roll!**_


End file.
